Tales of Noobstory: An Epic Adventure
by FaWa
Summary: A new player begins his journey in the Maple world, and you can be sure the journey is a bumpy one. This guy, and everyone around him, is completely psychotic.  And not just because they reside in Yellonde.  Yes, welcome to Tales of Noobstory.


Disclaimer: This Fanfic means no offense towards any individual person or group of people. I actually love Maplestory, and play it actively. If you get offended easily, chances are something in this fic at one time or another will cause you to become angry. I gave you a warning.

Tales of Noobstory.

"Hello, new mapler!" I get the sudden greeting coming from the screen. It's coming from this company called "Nexon." Maplestory is a FREE game, and will never require you to pay in order for it to be used. "Wow, that's great!" I exclaimed. "Except of course, if you don't want to be considered horrible compared to the rest of maplers. In that case, you'll be spending hundreds of dollars a month!" It said. "Meh, I guess I can deal with that" I thought to myself. So I clicked open the game and was told to find a world to play in. "Hmm…" I thought, looking at the choices.

Scania: So many people, you can't breathe!

Broa: Enough people you'll hate us, yet no one gives a crap what we think!

Bera: 1st level 200, I guess we win the No-Life award?

Windia: lol we beat Pink bean like 4 times lol

Khaini: What are we supposed to even be?

Mardia: Came out a while ago, but not like we have anyone to care about us.

Kradia: uhhh uhhh ^

Bellocan: We are a world of perfection. Nothing about us is wrong. Everything is wonderful!

Yellondie: Channel one just hit a new record of 20% full!

Diementhos: lol we beat Pink bean. It was hard because we had to make sure all 4 of the people in the server were ready!

Galacidie: Wasn't that the absolute worst pun you've ever seen?

Zenith: More like ZEro players…

El Nath: What are we, Spanish? At least there are more then 10 people in Spain.

Arcania: Maplestory NEEDED us. All of the worlds were so crowded!

So I started thinking… But in the end I just clicked "recommend me a world".

…

…

…

"We have recommended that you go to Yellondie!"

"Oh boy!" I yelled, and began to make my character. I customized it and everything, and named it iMaRLgurl. (Even though I'M NOT! I just wanted attention so being a girl would really help that). No one would even know I was a guy.

So I started playing, and I got to maple island. And leveled up pretty fast, thanks to all of those helpful NPCs who gave me quests to do.

-FUN FACT: Yellonde has more NPCs then it does players.-

By the time I got to Southperry and left for Maple island, I had met a whopping 0 real people. But hey, maybe this world's population is more higher-leveled characters. So I leveled up to 8 and finally decided to choose a job:

Bowman:

Thief:

Warriors:

Pirates:

Mages:

"What gives?" I yelled. "Theres no descriptions!"

Suddenly, a nexon employee approached me. "Duhhh. 1-30 takes like 20 minutes now. DUHHH Noob loser buy more nx nub"

I stared at him for three minutes. Then suddenly began to shout… "OGM A PERSON OH MY GOD I HAVENT SEEN ONE BEFORE IN YELLONDE THIS IS LIKE A GREAT OCCURRENCE, TWO PEOPLE SEEING EACH OTHER IN YELLONDE, THIS SHOULD BE LIKE A HOLIDAY OR SOMETHING"

"Well, I have to go off partying and not giving a damn about the game I'm supposed to run!" The GM said and logged off. "What a nice guy…" I thought to myself. Of course, I thought he was nice because seeing someone in Yellonde just made me super happy. So I began googling the goal of maplestory… And this was my conclusion:

10-20: GRIND

20-30: GRIND

30-40: GRIND

40-50: GRIND

50-60: GET UGLY ZHELM, GRIND

60-70: GRIND

70-80: GRIND

80-90: GRIND

90-100: GRIND

110-120: GRIND

120-130: YOU ARE AN OFFICIAL LOSER, GRIND

and the process repeats. Maplestory also involves a lot of strategy like deciding which faq to follow when making your character and choosing which payment option to use when buying Nexon.

I really really really wanted to find another person in Yellonde, so I found out that the free market was pretty active. I went there. WOAH, THREE PEOPLE!

"STUPIDSCAM. COM $12=657893026478920 mesos!"

"PEOPLEACTUALLYFALLFORTHISLOL. COM"

"B SCROLLS BUT ACTUALLY I'LL JUST BE AFK"

I waited there for three minutes, then suddenly they all began screaming

"OMG GIRL OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG LETS GET MARRIED AND BE VIRTUAL BF AND GF AND LIKE THEN I CAN STOP BEING SO HOPELESS!"

"Yes! My disguise worked!" I thought to myself. I began talking, when suddenly my screen went black….

Hackshield has detected a hacking program being used on your computer. Please note this is probably fake because our scanner only picks up random things instead of actual hacking programs. The following is a list of hacking programs we detected:

itunes

google chrome

microsoft word

microsoft excel

microsoft powepoint

steam

combat: arms

mozilla firefox

microsoft: paint

Please remove this programs as soon as possible in order to resume maplestory play. we know you are not a hacker, but Hackshield is MEANT to be a pain to deal with, so here you go.


End file.
